


Fic idea

by Sound_In_Silence



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_In_Silence/pseuds/Sound_In_Silence
Summary: Can anyone who can write a fic develop this idea. I am hopeless when it comes to writing stories.....so yeah. Please
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fic idea

Fic idea:  
Street and Deacon get really hurt during an op - like needing to go to the hospital hurt but not enough to stay there overnight - and Luca and Annie come to pick them up and take them home.   
Anyway Street's trying to get Luca to stop hovering over him, but at the same time Luca's acting like a mother hen as he doesn't know what to do. (Deacon's already at home with Annie taking care of him and their kids are at their grandma or something)  
Luca basically ends up calling Annie saying something among the lines of 'Deacon can rest in my bed cause I'm not gonna sleep tonight, so can u come over cause I have no idea what I'm doing'.   
Annie comes over with Deacon still confused about why Annie woke him up and why they're at Luca and Street's house, and they both help each other take care of the two adults who act like children.  
Any pairing related to Street and Luca, (I don't really care).  
Pls no sex or smut.


End file.
